


Stargazing

by Ravenblossom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Grief, Love, Mourning, written for Ghazan week years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Set after book three. Ghazan and Ming-Hua remember their friends and they watch the stars.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Ghazan week years ago on tumblr and I figured I'd post it here. I think Ghazan and Ming-Hua could have survived the end of book three.

Ming-Hua and Ghazan sat outside looking up at the sky. It was a clear night and thousands of stars were visible.

“So which one is her’s again?” Ming-Hua asked resting her head on Ghazan’s shoulder over his newest tattoo. It was P’Li’s third eye with the Guru Laghima quote _When you base your expectations on what you see, you blind yourself to a new reality_ written below _._ Ming-Hua had the same tattoo on her upper leg.

“Right there.” Ghazan pointed. “And Zaheer’s is the one next to hers. I figured they should be together.”

Ming-Hua didn’t respond. A year had passed since they had failed their mission. While they were finally together, the year had been full of grief. P’Li was dead and they had no idea about Zaheer. If he were taken alive they had no way of ever finding him.

“And yours is right there.” He pointed to another constellation. “I put mine next to yours.” 

“Doesn’t surprise me.”

“You know, I spent thirteen years worrying about you.” He sighed. “And your prison was far worse than anything I ever imagined.”

“Yeah, but it’s over.” Her tone suggested that she didn’t want to discuss it any further. Prison was a sensitive topic. And Ghazan understood. If he ever got his hands on those guards after what they did to her...

She was quiet, and Ghazan could see her staring in the direction of Zaheer and P’Li’s constellation. Their lives were empty without them. The two shameless making out, Zaheer's Guru Laghima quotes and his random Air Nomad trivia were now something that was missed.

And P’Li and Zaheer would never get to see him and Ming-Hua finally together. The two always teased that they would make a great couple, which would embarrass Ming-Hua. 

Those days were gone and it was just now him and Ming-Hua. And despite it all, they had an extra bedroom set up for them, complete with Guru Laghima quotes on the walls, books that P'Li enjoyed, and that dumb Air Nomad book Zaheer always quoted. Ghazan would sometimes walk into it, if anything just to feel close to them. 

He wrapped his arm around Ming-Hua. At least he still had her and he would cherish every day they had together.

“Ready to go inside?”

“Yeah.” 


End file.
